Games
by Duklyon Rose
Summary: Yachiru and Toushiro mature through the ages, and so do the games she likes to drag him into. Hitsuchiru
1. Hiding

Games

Chapter 1: Hiding

* * *

><p>Kusajishi Yachiru was amazing at getting Hitsugaya Toushiro to crack. She had pestered him all day with her incessant chattering in his office. He never once looked up from his paperwork, until she stole his favorite fountain pen straight from hand and used shunpo to get away before he could fully process what happened. However, when he quickly noticed that his thoughts were not being put on the paper before him, he slammed his palms onto his desk and cursed the pink haired devil aloud. His lieutenant gawked at the sight of her captain leaping out his office window just to get his pen back.<p>

He found her up in a tree near the sixth division, huddled up in a crook between a large branch and the tree trunk. She pouted towards him saying, "You found me too quickly, Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kusajishi-fukutaichou! Your reiatsu stands out too much. It's impossible for me not to find you," the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 scolded the youngest lieutenant.

The pink haired child still kept her pouting face as she tossed the fountain pen back to its owner. "Fine, you go hide then," she challenged.

Hitsugaya caught the pen with quick reflexes. His scowl turned into less hash frown when he saw her shut her eyes and started counting loudly in her bubbly voice. He hastily made his way back to his office through his window, and ignored the strange look Matsumoto was giving him. His thoughts were once again being translated onto his paperwork through his pen, and there was no sign of Yachiru for a good 3 minutes.

Just when he thought he was safe, he felt a weight fall onto his back, causing him to make an unsightly black line on the current paper he was working on. He could feel his right eye twitching as he tried not to lose his cool a second time.

"That was too easy, Shiro-chan!" She giggled from over Hitsugaya's shoulder. He wondered if she even knew that his shoulder was 10 times smaller than the one she usually clung to.

"I wasn't trying to hide from you," he replied with a grunt.

Yachiru gave him a funny look that was a mix of surprise and pouting, but he couldn't see it. He continued writing and chose to ignore the pink demon on his back. The said demon's face relaxed and let a small, oddly mature smile on her mouth. She crawled off her prey's back and vanished through his window. The young captain sighed at the relief of the burden being removed.

"Quit staring at me, Matsumoto," he ordered, feeling embarrassed under her gaze for some reason.

The busty woman gave a slight chuckle and did what she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry if I got any of the terminology wrong, it's been a while since I've read Bleach fan fiction. In all honesty, this isn't my favorite pairing. However, I've had this idea in my head and these two were the best characters in any fandom to carry it out. I have the next two chapters done already, and a citrus-y fourth chapter is in progress. I know this chapter was short, but the others get a bit longer as the story progresses. Add to your alerts if you like, otherwise just keep your eyes peeled for whenever I feel like posting the next chapters.


	2. Finding

Games

Chapter 2: Finding

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for this," he sighed to himself in frustration. Yachiru had made off with his personalized stamp that made his paperwork much easier and quicker to handle. A decade had taught her to conceal her reiatsu, making her game much more difficult for her player.<p>

Toushiro wondered why he continued to amuse her for the past ten or so years by chasing her down every time she took something of his. The items she took were never of necessary value, and he could easily continue his work and wait for her to come around instead. However, her childish games caused him to divert from his work and no matter how unwelcome her antics were, a break was a break. Wanting to set the example, he never took one willingly. Most people would go crazy staring at paper work all day without pause, but there was no way someone as juvenile as Yachiru was aware of something like that, he thought.

He found himself wondering to the rural outskirts of Seireitei where there were fields and lakes dominating the landscape. Down by one of the lakes, he saw a splash of bright pink that wasn't natural to the surroundings. The young captain huffed before he made his way to the girl who had stolen his stamp. She was sprinkling bread crumbs in the water and giggling as she watched the minnows fight for the food.

"Found you," he said, gaining her attention. She was beginning to look less like a child, but her cheeks were still round and rosy as ever.

"Took you long enough this time," she teased and stood up. She had gotten taller, but so had Toushiro.

"My stamp," he requested.

Yachiru's smile turned into her signature pout as she stared him directly in the eye. He anticipated for a moment that she would jump into the lake and make him swim after her. However, she sighed instead and pulled the stamp from her pocket.

"Shiro-chan, are we friends?" She asked as she handed the item to him.

Hitsugaya was dumbfounded at the question. Why was she suddenly asking such a weird thing? "D-Don't be stupid," he muttered, not really knowing what his answer meant. Yachiru grinned and laughed, making him feel slightly relieved for some reason. Remembering his work pile left on his desk, he turned around and headed back at a brisk pace.

"Can't we walk back slowly?" She whined as she caught up to him. It occurred to him that it would be disturbing for the 11th's lieutenant to do anything slowly.

"I have a lot of work to do," he answered, not giving in to her request.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was pouting again. "Work, work, work! That's all you ever do!" She complained, working a little harder to keep up with his longer legs.

"I stopped to find," he paused his correction for a moment, making sure he didn't say the word _you_, "my stamp."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Have fun with your work," she bid him and broke away from his path, probably to annoy some other unlucky captain, he thought. He couldn't help but to feel like her last comment was a bit cold. Maybe he could walk back just a little more slowly next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, it's slow. Yeah, it's still short. Stay patient my readers.


	3. Falling

Games

Chapter 3: Falling

* * *

><p>"Good morning Shiro-chan!" Yachiru sang in her usual lively tune as she burst into the tenth division captain's office. She pranced over to Hitsugaya-taichou's desk and stuck her face right in his line of sight, making it impossible for him to ignore her wide grin.<p>

"Good morning Kusajishi," he offered, hoping that his greeting would miraculously satisfy her into leaving him alone for the rest of the day. However, she continued to smile at him and he knew something bad (for him) was on her mind. He raised an eyebrow, beckoning for her to tell him what was up.

"I saw you on your way here earlier," she began, her smile growing wider. Toushiro wondered if he could have possible done anything potentially embarrassing on his short walk from the barracks to the office, but nothing came to mind, making him worry slightly. Still, he kept his usual stern face and narrowed his eyes that told her that she had him curious and to continue.

"And," she said, dragging out the word to bait him even more, "you dropped this."

To his horror, the pink haired girl held up his room key and waved it teasingly in front of his face.

"You ought to be more careful, Shiro-chan," she lectured, pressing his buttons even more. "If you want it back, you're gonna gave to take it from me."

Toushiro growled in annoyance. It was too early to play her games. "I can't go running around today," he sighed and looked back down to the paper he was working on before her interruption. He knew the best way to get her to leave him alone was by not getting roped into her activities. Unfortunately for him, Yachiru had learned a new trick.

"Fine, then I'll make it easy for you and just sit right here with it."

She sat on the edge of his desk and tapped the key to her chin, taunting him with how close it was. She might have been fast, but he didn't doubt the ability of his own reflexes either. He stood up in a blink of an eye and reached out his hand to grab what was his. To his dismay, he had grabbed nothing but air.

"Oops," the pink haired devil cooed and Toushiro watched in dread as his precious room key fell down the front of her shihakusho and disappeared into her cleavage. 30 years had changed Yachiru from a cheeky kid to what one would undoubtedly recognize as a blossoming teenage youth. Matsumoto often commented how the eleventh's lieutenant reminded her of a pink, wavy haired version of Inoue Orihime in high school, ridiculously huge boobs and all.

Hitsugaya instantly froze and turned bright red as he couldn't help but to stare at her chest. Yachiru took notice and giggled at the thoughts of teasing him more. She used her arms to squeeze her breasts together, emphasizing them even more than they already stood out.

"Come on, Shiro-chan," she said in her best attempt to be sexy, "Don't you want your key back?"

The white haired young man reddened even more, and his mouth hung open slightly as if he were trying to speak, but no sound was coming out. Yachiru knew that he'd rather bite off his own fingers than reach down her top, so she decided to show him a little mercy. She fished the item from her cleavage herself and made a run for his office window.

"I'm feeling gracious today. All you gotta do is catch me!"

Toushiro watched as she sprang off the sill and onto the ground below. He was about to jump out after her, when he heard his paperwork fly off his desk. He looked back at his work and then out the window. He leaned out the window and called after the girl making away with his room key.

"This is ridiculous. I not going to chase you! I can't keep playing these games of yours! I have more important things," he yelled at her retreating figure. He saw her stop and turn around. She started walking back towards him. Had he finally won?

When she got closer, she lifted her chin up to show her face to him and what he saw frightened him. He definitely did not win whatever game she was playing, because she was glaring at him with watery red eyes and it appeared she was biting her bottom lip to keep from exploding.

"Kusajishi?"

He saw her shoulders shaking, but was suddenly blinded and felt something hard hit him in the forehead. He moved his hand up and felt his key sticking to him. He removed the item from his forehead and opened his eyes in time to see a tear fall down her rosy cheek.

"Stupid Shiro-chan!" She cried and then darted off in the opposite direction.

"What? Kusajishi, wait!" He shouted after her and started moving out his window, forgetting his paperwork. There was an unexplainable dull ache in his throat. He could see her back, but he wasn't getting any closer to her. In a desperate attempt to catch up to her, he used shunpo to quicken his pace. However, she could feel him gaining on her, so she took to the rooftops without warning.

"Leave me alone!" The pink haired devil ordered over her shoulder when she felt him jump up behind her. The young captain didn't listen to her, of course.

They bounced from rooftop to rooftop, both with a seemingly endless amount of energy and causing quite a spectacle with the shinigami on the streets.

"I thought you didn't have time to chase me, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Toushiro was about to yell back, but he realized that it was the first time she ever addressed him formally. Hearing his official title coming from her bubbly, girlish voice distracted him enough to lose his footing and he went tumbling down, and down, and down until...

SPLAT!

Yachiru felt her pursuer's reiatsu was no longer on her plane. Slightly worried, she turned around and peered down one of the buildings and into an alley. The sight she saw suddenly took away any bitter feelings she had before the chase began. Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth division, was laying flat on his back in a puddle of mud. Out of concern and amusement, she hopped down into the alleyway and landed on both feet gracefully like a cat.

"Shiro-chan?" She prodded, back to calling him by his nickname.

He simply groaned in response and moved to sit himself up without getting even more mud on his person. Once she saw that he was okay, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Hitsugaya frowned at her lack of concern. His entire body was aching and there was considerable damage to his pride. However, the sound of her delight made him feel relieved. Whatever he had done to upset her before, he definitely paid the price to make it better.

The buxom pink haired devil extended her hand to him to help up stand. He grabbed it and considered pulling her down with him for a moment. Instead, he allowed her to pull him up. It suddenly hit him that it was the first time that he had physical contact with her willingly. He noted that her hands were surprisingly soft for one who enjoyed carnage so much.

Her giggling ceased and her hand left his. She looked him up from head to toe. Once upon a time, he used to be the size of a bean, but his height now could rival that of Abarai Renji's. "Your haori," she commented, referring to its brown coloring versus the usual white.

"I better get to the tailor for a new one," the icy-eyed captain stated and turned to walk away. However, he felt himself being held back by Yachiru grabbing his sleeve. He twisted his neck to look at her. Ice blue met fiery red as their eyes connected, and her face held an odd expression that he wasn't used to seeing.

"I," she started, sounding almost nervous, "I wash blood stains out of Ken-chan's. Mud wouldn't be a problem."

It took him a moment to realize that she was offering to wash it for him. He found the thought of Yachiru being womanly enough to do laundry to be very strange. Yet, he also liked the idea of Yachiru being womanly enough to do his laundry. He took off his haori and handed it to her.

"I'll take good care of it!"

He couldn't help but to give her a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Caaaan you feeeeel the loooove toniiiiight?


	4. Unnerving: Part 1

Games

Chapter 4: Unnerving - Part 1

* * *

><p>It was late, and Toushiro was finally settling into his room after long day of training and paperwork. He didn't even feel like enjoying a nice glass of water as he pulled out his futon and was ready to crash. He had already bathed and had clothed himself comfortably in a pair of white sweatpants and an army green tank top. His pillow and blanket were beckoning him to relax when there was a knock on his door.<p>

The tenth's captain groaned as he trudged his way to the door, knowing good and well whose reiatsu was behind it. "For the love of-" He started in an annoyed tone, until he got a look her. Yachiru was standing before him in essentially the same outfit as his, only her tank top was purple. From his height, Toushiro could see straight down the front of it, making him feel awkward.

"I brought take out," she announced as she held up a large brown bag to his blushing face.

He made some sound that could pass for a welcoming as he backed up, allowing her into his room. He shut the door and watched as she walked over to his small couch, her wavy pink ponytail swishing from side to side with her steps. She set down the brown bag on his coffee table and began unloading containers of food as if it were her own place.

Toushiro wondered why on earth she showed up at his door. Sure he was wondering what she was up to since she hadn't visited him in his office or at the training grounds that day, but he hadn't expected her to ever stop by the tenth division's living quarters. Her visits were daily, and they no longer bothered the white haired young man. In fact, he almost anticipated them.

Despite his tiredness, he made his way to sit by her on the couch to indulge in the small buffet she had set up. His mouth watered at the sight and smell of all the different noodles, rices, vegetables, and meats, even though he technically didn't need to eat.

"What were you up to today?" He asked as he picked up an egg roll, which gave him a satisfying crunch as he bit into it.

Yachiru was occupying herself by emptying packets of duck sauce onto one of the container lids when she answered, "Yumi-chi was making me meditate."

"I see," he replied. "What did you find?"

She paused to shove an entire wonton in her mouth and took a few moments to chew and swallow. "A tiger."

Toushiro smirked to himself, a tiger suited her. "Did it have a name?"

"Tetsutora," she replied, snapping a pair of disposable chopsticks apart so she could dig into the beef lo mein.

"Interesting," he noted aloud, masking his excitement for her. He felt an odd urge to pick her up, swing her around, and shower her with praises and congratulations. "Did you tell Zaraki-taichou?"

Yachiru set her chopsticks down and a glum look overtook her features. "I'm scared," she admitted. "What if he sees me as weaker for using it?"

The young captain frowned at what he was hearing. Yachiru was probably the most frightening of all the lieutenants in the Gotei 13. It was rumored that she made grown men in her division vomit and pass out just by fully releasing her reiatsu one time during training. "I highly doubt that he would," he assured her. "Challenge him to a duel on your training day. Show him then, it'll probably excite the hell out of him."

She smiled, because she knew he was right. The two continued to stuff their faces with high sodium foods, chit-chatting between bites. For beings that didn't need food, their stomachs seemed bottomless. In a short amount of time, the only edible things that were left were some plastic wrapped fortune cookies. Yachiru opened one and read the blue words on the little white strip of paper. "You are a happy man."

Toushiro couldn't contain his laughter. The look on her face was priceless once she had finished reading it aloud. Soon, her bubbly laughter harmonized with his. He glanced over at her and their laughter quieted down as their eyes met. A small smile still played on the pink haired girl's lips.

"Hey Shiro-chan, do you wanna play a game?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dun, dun, dunnnn. Sorry for splitting this into two parts, but it was getting way too long compared to the other chapters. Plus, I like to make people wait.


	5. Unnerving: Part 2

Games

Chapter 5: Unnerving - Part 2

* * *

><p>"It's kind of late for games," he said, feeling even more tired than he was before all the food.<p>

Her smile grew a little wider. "Don't worry, we can play right here," she explained in a low voice, turning her body towards his. She moved her face closer to his, never removing the deadlock her eyes had on his. It made him more anxious than he liked to admit, the way her eyes bore unblinkingly into his.

"Are you nervous?" She inquired, her voice just above a whisper.

The icy-eyed captain didn't respond right away. He was too busy trying to calm down his brain, that was telling him he should run away. "I-um, maybe?" He managed to utter out, not realizing that he had backed his upper body so far into the couch that he might as well be one with it.

Yachiru drew her body back and let out a hearty laugh. Toushiro relaxed a bit, and wondered just what on earth she was getting at. She stood up and walked away from the couch. She was only footsteps away from his door when she turned around and said, "I'll be going home now. You lost the game so quickly."

Toushiro was confused, to say the least. What game was she playing? When did it even start? How did he lose already? "Wait just a second," he started as he got up after her. Then it occurred to him, the game and the rules. It was pretty simple actually. He used his hand to slam the door she was opening shut about her head. His other hand found its way to cover her mouth. He lowered his head next to hers and said in a throaty voice, "That was dirty, but I know your game now. What about you? Am I making you nervous?"

He could feel her lips pull into a playful smile against his palm. She forced her way out of his grasp and turned around to answer him, "Not a chance." It was her turn again and she grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. She grasped his index finger and slowly pushed it towards the back of his hand. Toushiro hoped his face wasn't paling, even though he knew she really wouldn't break his finger. Still, his heart pounded at the ever growing discomfort.

"You nervous?" She smirked with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Yeah right," he snorted, sounding calm and confident thanks to years of conditioning his bearing. He matched her smirk and freed his hand from hers with a flick of the wrist. He used the same hand and drew out some of his abilities to make his fingers feel like icicles. He gently brushed his fingertips on her neck, tracing invisible line patterns up and down. His own heart was still racing and his mind was berating him for participating in her game. He liked this game though. He liked pushing himself to the limit, and his comfort zone wasn't safe from this. "You nervous now?"

He watched as the pink haired lieutenant's shoulders jerked up at his touch. It was obvious that she was struggling to keep her face from contorting. "Like," she breathed, finding that her voice sounded strange, "hell."

Her small hand splayed against his chest as she pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch. Curious to see what she was going to do, he gave in and sat down. She took a step back and gave him the most sinister smirk he had ever seen on any woman's face. His entire face turned to the color of his hair when he saw what she was doing.

Now Yachiru constantly surprised people with her actions, so much that everyone who was well acquainted with her truly had to grasp the concept of expecting the unexpected. However, Toushiro definitely had not prepared himself for what he was witnessing. The pink devil had removed her white sweatpants and was now standing arrogantly in front of him, giving him a nice view of her pink lace-trimmed panties.

"Nervous, Shiro-chan?" She sang, drawing out the syllables for effect.

Toushiro tried to find the right answer in his brain, but could only find the word "panties" running around his mind rampantly. He could hear her giggling faintly as he gave it his best shot to close his eyes and collect his thoughts. "You are so evil," he stated.

"Does this mean I win?"

He stood up, towering over her. From his height, he couldn't quite see her semi-naked lower half as well. He took in a small breath and peeled off his army green tank top, revealing his well sculpted body to her. This game was no longer only about pushing the limits of his comfort zone, his manly pride had been challenged as well. He tossed his shirt to the side and slipped a finger underneath the much shorter girl's chin, forcing her too look up at him. "Not quite yet, Yachiru."

She blushed furiously at hearing her name in his voice for the first time. There was only one other man who called her by her given name, so hearing it in Toushiro's deep voice really struck a nerve with her. Their eyes were locked, his calm, hers anxious. She shook her head and took a step back, trying not to stare at his toned torso and abdomen.

"Gee, Shiro-chan. I didn't think you had it in you," she admitted with a smirk.

He knew she wasn't going to give up, even if her eyes gave her away. He matched her smirk, curious of what she was going to pull next. He anticipated that she was going to take off her shirt, so he tried to mentally prepare himself. However, the pink haired girl's hands disappeared behind her back and she bit her bottom lip as if focusing on something while she wiggled her shoulders. Before Toushiro could process what she was doing, her hands reappeared in front of her and reached down the front of her own purple top to pull out her hot pink satin bra, which she dangled between her fingertips before letting it fall to the ground.

The white haired captain flung a hand over his mouth and nose, in fear of a nosebleed, while he couldn't take his eyes off Yachiru's breasts. He could see her nipples straining against the ribbed fabric of her tank top, making his head spin and his blood rush south. She took a step towards him, and he unconsciously took one back. This pattern continued until he was once again forced to sit on his couch. She still kept coming closer though and she was eventually hovering right over him, but still standing. Her knees were touching his and she bent over, putting her face right up in his.

Icy blue eyes wondered beyond her face though, and down her neck, collarbone, and then to outline of her bosom. The purple tank top she was wearing wasn't even necessary anymore to hide what was underneath. He could practically see everything, and yet he still had the desire to pull the shirt right over her head. His blood, hormones, and adrenaline were causing such a racket inside his body, that they had woken up his friend downstairs.

Toushiro looked down at his own pants and suddenly felt mortified. Nervous didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling as he clenched his eyes shut, just waiting for her to start teasing him. He tried to think of anything else but the pink haired vixen and the silly game gone horribly wrong, but all he ended up imaging was him throwing her onto his futon and having to skip work the next morning.

"You're awfully red. Am I really making you that nervous?" She asked with a snicker at the end, but still sounded concerned.

He cracked an eye open and saw her staring intently at him. His heart slowed down a bit, realizing that she hadn't noticed his excitement...yet. He opened his other eye, meeting her gaze. With a slightly calmer mind, he contemplated what on earth he was going to do. He didn't have much time to think and the thoughts that did run through his mind weren't his own, or so he thought.

"You're imagining things," he said, wondering how it was possible that his voice wasn't shaking despite the stampede his heart was causing in his veins.

"You do know that you're not going to win this," she taunted, but there was a hint of truth on her voice. Her comment poked at his pride some more, giving him another dose of adrenaline. With nervous hands, he leaned forward into her shoulder and gripped the back of her bare thighs. Her arms automatically moved to loop themselves around his neck. He observed the pinkness of her ears in the corner of his eye, and pondered over if it was just the reflection of the color of her hair or her body's reaction to his bold move.

Using his strength, he pulled with his hands, forcing her knees to slide up on the couch next to his hips. He bit his tongue from groaning as he felt her panty-clad pelvic area brush against his aroused groin. He knew she felt it too when her throat emitted a small squeak of surprise. He gulped, trying to imagine what was going through her mind, but he couldn't even get a grip on his own thoughts let alone hers.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said breathily in her ear, making her press herself against his bare chest. "What do you say, Yachiru? Are you nervous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I lied, it'll be 3 parts. Muahahaha.


End file.
